The present application is directed to a system and a method for loading a called class file table with data indicating a highest version of a class file of a software application.
During runtime, class files are loaded into a memory device when an instance of a class occurs. In particular, a first class file can be loaded into the memory device. Thereafter, if another class file calls the first class file but expects that the first class file is an updated version but is actually not an updated version, a software exception error can undesirably occur.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a system and a method that loads a called class file table with data indicating a highest version of a class file utilizing by a software algorithm.